Just the 'thing'
by atutsie
Summary: 'Just stay with me' 'I won't let you' ack.


"J-just…"

His voice was trembling, as he breathed slowly; because every breath mattered. Because this was a life and death situation. His mouth was drying up, yet he still swallowed the remaining saliva he could produce. His eyes had never left _that_ _thing_ crawling so ominously on the floor. Its mere appearance was enough to awaken all the hidden murderous intent in his being. It was the most repulsive thing on Earth to ever exist. The thing crept closer and he mentally called to all the gods out there —not that he believed in any of them, not until he saw one in person.

His cool, quivering hands wrapped tighter on the closest support available. And he could care less even if it was the neck of a live person, standing before him. He could care less if he might've left bruises on them or if he might've squashed a vital pipe inside. For all he knew, that man would've loved these marks to stay and mar his flawless skin. _Sick bastard_ , Kurapika thought. Maybe he should just twist this neck to inhuman angles. That would soothe his nerves.

"Just stay with me," Kurapika whispered, concealing his hysteria. Because he believed he still had full control of himself and this situation. If he did not, then he would not be as still as he was at the moment. He felt the smirk forming on the lips of Kuroro and Kurapika was not disappointed when he faced him. Oh, how we wanted to smack that beautiful face with scorching wood. " _Okay?_ " He resumed, albeit it was more of a demand, an order to be blindly obeyed by the man.

 _Or else_ — His thought remained unfinished when comrades of this repulsive thing had appeared. His legs tightened their grip on the man's waist, to hell with halving Kuroro's body with his deathly grip.

 _Such undignified stance,_ Kurapika thought. He could only compare himself to a sloth or a monkey, lounging on their favorite tree. Not that Kuroro was, in any form of human relation, his favorite. It was the other way around.

"Of course, my _love,_ " Kuroro replied, always teasing and finding amusement in everything he did.

Or maybe he could just slit his neck and offer his head to the gods out there so Kurapika would be saved from this perilous moment.

"This is your fault, Lucilfer." His voice was seething, as his eyes found the thing once again, still crawling on the floor. It was unfair how this creature had more limbs — _eight limbs for goodness sake!_ — than the usual. Because it gave them the leverage to crawl faster. And now, it was getting nearer and nearer them.

Kuroro followed his eyes, and then he shrugged. "It's just a spider, Kurapika— "

" _Spiders_." Kurapika hissed, facing Kuroro once again. "In plural form. Three spiders to be precise, Kuroro. And it's not _just_ spiders. They're air-breathing arthropods that have eight-goddamn-legs and chelicerae with fangs are they vampires why the hell would they have those and they inject venom _venoooooom_ , Kuroro! They can kill me! Is that why they have more than two eyes to haunt me further to see four of me in their eyes?"

He inhaled deeply, noticing that he had been speaking too fast, and he had forgotten to breathe. His reasons were unreasonable, he was aware of that, okay. But that was the exact definition of phobia: _an extreme or irrational fear of or aversion to something_. It must be a curse, Kurapika would rationalize. His past lives or doppelgangers from parallel universes must've angered the god of spiders and now Kurapika in this era and this universe would be the one who would pay for the repercussions of their sins. Or maybe, it was just his fate.

"They are spiders that I loathed with every fiber of my being. But you— " Kurapika's eyes shot glares towards Kuroro, "–still take the top spot, by the way."

"I'm honored, because you know I'd always love to have the _top_ spot when it comes to you, Kurapika." Kuroro, the bastard, replied. "But _bottom_ sounds interesting too."

"If murder is legal, and if I'd be able to come out here alive— "

Kuroro was staring at the wall beside Kurapika, and at that instant, even when his instincts had told him a big ' _NO'_ and all of the warning bells were blaring in his head, he was not able to stop his insensible but curious side to look to his right. And he thought: _This is it. This will be my grave. And I will bring Kuroro Lucilfer with me._ After one whole second of calmness in his mind, of mentally writing his last will, and of strengthening his last resolve; he thrashed while being inconveniently squashed between Kuroro and the wall and screamed:

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT LUCILFER— "

"Kurapika— "

" — I BLAME THIS ON YOUR UNTIMELY URGE FOR SEXUAL ACTIVITIES— "

" —if you don't stop moving — "

" —DRAGGING ME YOUR STUDENT INTO UNHYGIENIC PLACES AS THIS— "

"You will —"

" — JUST TO SATISFY YOUR THIRST— IT'S CLEARLY SEXUAL HARASSMENT, YOU LECHEROUS OLD MAN — "

" — crush the spider."

And Kurapika stopped because he remembered. He remembered it as vivid as a movie with the highest resolution. When once in his life, he tried, with all the courage he procured, to kill this thing. He remembered the most sickening feeling as its soft body was crushed beneath his slippers, the slippery feeling as he slid his slippers on the floor again and again until he was sure it was dead. And then, when he turned it upside down, he was faced with the horrible appearance of its corpse. He burned his slippers afterward.

Kuroro's eyes were still trained towards the wall; Kurapika knew that the man's hand was reaching for _it_.

" And Kurapika, I believe this activity is consensual shared between two legal adults. Clearly, the passion was mutual as evidenced by your delicious moans a while ago. You might need some punishment — " Kuroro made a point by cupping and squeezing his bottom, in which Kurpika had failed to react properly (and by properly, he meant _justified_ violence) because his body was still re-booting from the shock, " — for false accusations."

Kuroro flicked some things out of the window then faced Kurapika once again.

"They're gone," Kuroro said.

Kurapika surveyed the whole place to confirm his statement, and true to his words, no spiders were crawling anymore.

"All of them? " Kurapika asked, and Kuroro replied with a nod.

Then there was the biggest sigh of relief from him. He loosened his grip on Kuroro's neck and waist because he was now confident that the floor was not tainted by those creatures.

Except Kuroro held him into place as he pushed him further into the wall.

"And now, continuing our unfinished business and the punishment I promised — "

"No," Kurapika replied curtly, untangling himself from Kuroro. His long strides had brought him to the door right away. "I won't _let_ you, Lucilfer and this is _your_ punishment."

He slammed the door and left the poor sexually frustrated man inside the abandoned storeroom.


End file.
